


Three AM

by Mogseltof



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Human AU, Humanformers, Oh boy merry new year here's some porn, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: Cliffjumper's out of town, none of her girlfriends are awake, and Arcee just needs to get laid. But how badly does she really need it?





	Three AM

“Roll  _ over _ , princess,” said Arcee, slapping Starscream’s bare ass with the broadside of her palm. The strap on was snug and comfortable around her hips, and heat bloomed low in her torso at the familiar weight of it against her clit. Starscream made a pathetic growling noise and rolled over onto his back, staring up at her, painfully erect dick pressing up against his skin. 

“Do  _ not _ call me that!” he hissed, eyes narrowing, but Arcee noted, he didn’t make any moves to prove her wrong about it. 

“If the shoe fits, Screamer,” she said with a nonchalant shrug, reaching for the lube. God, Starscream was such a pain in the  _ ass _ , but he was also the only one at the bar who she could even be bothered to sleep with, and she needed to get laid. Cliffjumper was out of town, and none of her usual girlfriends were up for fooling around this late. 

So Starscream might have been an asshole ( _ hah _ ), but he was one who was about to get laid. And therefore he had nothing to be complaining about. 

Arcee pulled her sports bra off over her head, and didn’t miss the way Starscream’s eyes immediately abandoned her face to ogle her tits instead. Typical. She leaned over and pulled a latex glove onto her hand, smearing some lube onto her fingers before reaching down and massaging around Starscream’s taint. He winced, hand reaching up and grabbing onto her shoulder. “Gentle!” he snapped at her. 

“I am  _ being _ gentle!” Arcee snapped back, slowing down to a crawl regardless of her words. Putting Starscream in his place could wait, and doing it now by unnecessarily hurting him would  _ not _ be worth his bitching. She carefully slipped a finger inside him, slowly pushing past the first knuckle and listening to his careful inhalations of breath. She rocked her finger back and forth a few times before adding more lube and slowly pushing in the tip of her second finger. 

“Hurry  _ up _ !” hissed Starscream, spreading his legs further and Arcee stopped, scowling to herself. Was this really worth it?  _ Really? _

Arcee pushed the second finger inside him before she could answer that question and started to scissor her fingers slowly, twisting them around. He probably didn’t need much more after this, she was using a basic pegging dildo, not anything fancy, despite Starscream’s snide comments about size, and with plenty of lube she’d be able to slide right in. 

Despite her distaste, her clit throbbed at the thought of it, and she twisted her fingers one more time before pulling her hand back out and discarding the glove with a lob at her bedside bin. She picked up the lube again and dropped a generous dollop on the head of her dick, before grabbing Starscream’s knee and roughly rearranging him to her liking. 

“Not so fast,” complained Starscream. “We do have all night.”

“I’m kicking you out at three am whether you’ve finished or not,” Arcee informed him, pushing his leg up and guiding her dick down with her other hand, looking straight at his ass instead of his squirrelly little face. 

Starscream laughed like he thought she was joking. 

It cut off into a breathy gasp as Arcee sank into him slowly, her dick disappearing into him, and he moaned, over the top and exaggerated, like he thought he was in some kind of porno. Arcee rolled her eyes and gave him a moment to get adjusted to her before starting to rock back and forth, slow, small movements of her hips at first. 

Starscream yelped, clutching the sheets under his fists and wriggling, almost dislodging her from his ass, and Arcee felt the urge to sigh. This was so not hot enough to make up for Starscream’s, well, Starscream’s everything. She bucked forward, gaining another yelp out of him and feeling the all too familiar burn start up in the muscles of her thighs. The best way to relieve it would be to lean forward over Starscream and take the weight onto her knees and hands, but that would put her even more in range of his mouth. 

Arcee ignored the burn in her muscles and picked up one of Starscream’s legs, hiking it up high against her skin, feeling the slide of his smooth calf over her torso and chest. She started fucking into him in earnest, focusing on the feel of her hips bumping against Starscream’s skin and the drag against her as her dick slid in and out as she fucked him. 

Starscream was still moaning in that affected manner, and Arcee did her best to tune him out, rolling her hips downwards in a way that made her dildo grind against her clit. Starscream gasped in response, back arching up, and he came as close to reciprocating a thrust as he had yet. His hand crept down to his dick, starting to grasp it, and Arcee smacked him away. “No,” she said firmly.

“What, you expect me to come from this alone?” Starscream sputtered, trying to affect a sneer. 

“And what are you planning to do to make me come?” asked Arcee, rolling her eyes and repeating the movement with her hips that had made him gasp like he needed a fainting couch. 

Starscream sputtered and whined again, squirming against her, and she pushed his leg back down toward him, changing her angle to drive down more deliberately into him, fucking hard. Her hair fell into her eyes and she swept it away with the back of her hand, grinding her clit almost fruitlessly into the base of the dildo. 

Okay. This was at least a little hot, especially now Starscream had shut up. 

Arcee shut her eyes and fucked him vigorously, keeping up a pace that made Starscream shout beneath her, she kept pushing down against him, feeling her hips damp with sweat where they met his thighs.  _ God _ , okay, she could so work with this. Heat blossomed in the base of her spine at the familiar motions, there was just something so  _ good _ about giving someone her dick and them  _ taking _ it like this….

Something clicked in her mind and she shuddered, finally working herself up enough to have a small orgasm. It was shitty, but fuck, it would  _ so _ do. She opened her eyes to see Starscream arched beneath her in what he probably thought was an appealing image, mouth half open in a silent gasp, hand clenched around his straining dick. 

Hadn’t she told him no?

Arcee rolled her eyes and pulled out of him in one swift motion, swinging her knee around to climb off the bed. “ _ What _ ?!” shrieked Starscream, his eyes flying open as he stared at her in shock. 

“It’s two fifty-seven,” advised Arcee with a glance at the clock as she pulled the dildo out of her harness and started walking towards her ensuite. “If you’re going to finish, hurry up. You’re out of here at three.”

Starscream’s indignant shout followed her to the bathroom, but she didn’t look back. 

**Author's Note:**

> So like, 5 months ago I asked for a TF pairing to write smut for, and 4thstate, my ASSHOLE FIANC, immediately went to my tumblr inbox and requested Arcee/Starscream because they are a DICK. Anyways, here it is months later. Happy New Year's may this ward off bad sex for you in 2019!


End file.
